


Good Morning, Reprise

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Good Morning, Good Morning [5]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve finally have that (real) first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Reprise

It occurred to Tony that even if he wasn’t quite as easy as he was, he’d probably still be letting Steve carry him off to bed right now. And not only because it was kind of cool to be carried around as though you weighed little more than a stuffed toy. It wasn’t even completely that Steve had taken him on a series of the most adorable old-fashioned dates when really, Tony would have just dropped his pants for him anyway and there was no need.   
  
Part of it was definitely that the beacon of all good things in the world wanted to fuck him, though. That was a surprisingly good feeling.   
  
“Hey, you still with me?” Steve kissed his ear as the bedroom door closed behind them. “‘Cause this can wait if you’re not ready.”   
  
Tony snorted and lifted his head from where he’d been letting it rest on Steve’s shoulder. “I’ve been ready since I was, like, fourteen. Did I ever tell you I had a Captain America poster in my room?”   
  
Steve paused for a moment, and the horrible feeling that maybe he’d finally succeeded in completely making a mess of this flashed through Tony’s mind until he was set down very gently on the bed. “I should get an Iron Man poster, then. Keep us even.” He nodded seriously.   
  
Yeah. Most of the reason he was here, besides being easy? Was that Steve was fun.   
  
“The armour is kinda sexy. Should I invite it in for a threesome?”   
  
Steve blinked. “Can it do that?”   
  
“I guess so? I can’t say I’ve tried it and I guess it would be more like a threesome with Jarvis, but he’s a good guy.” Wow. Talk about stalling. Why was Tony so nervous all of a sudden? He was supposed to be the experienced one, here.   
  
“Umm. Maybe save that train of thought for some other time? Call me old-fashioned...”    
  
“But you’d rather stick to something a little more traditional the first time? I can do that.” Tony grinned, noting that Steve’s response to a threesome with the suit had been more ‘not right now’ than ‘not ever’.    
  
“Then should I undress you, or do you want to do it yourself?”   
  
Lust slammed into Tony’s gut like that one time Thor had hit him with the hammer. He wriggled back on the bed and spread his knees so Steve could get close, tugging him over by the hem of his shirt. “I am so all yours.” He held his arms out. “Do whatever you want.”   
  
A nervous little laugh rumbled up from Steve’s chest, but after a quick pause, he nodded and leaned forward, kissing him softly as he gathered up the bottom of his t-shirt and only breaking away for a second to pull the fabric over Tony’s head. “Is this where I compliment you and pretend that everyone in the world with internet access hasn’t seen you naked?”   
  
“You could, but it’s not really necessary. You’ve already seen me naked?”   
  
Steve shrugged. “I had to know what I was getting into, right?”   
  
“There’s a part of me that wants to call you a boy scout, but I’m not sure I’m allowed to say things like that. You’re really well prepared for this, though, aren’t you?”   
  
A shy little smile spread across Steve’s face. “I do know a thing or two. And I didn’t want to disappoint you, either. It’s okay, right?”   
  
Tony reached up and cupped Steve’s cheek, getting to his knees so he could kiss him without having to pull him down too much. “Of course it’s okay. I’m just impressed and a little surprised, is all. Can I take my pants off, now?”   
  
Steve grinned. “Race you?” He had his hands on his fly before Tony could even react, but not about to be beaten to getting undressed, Tony launched himself at the other man and landed on top of him, awkwardly wriggling out of pants and underwear while trying to keep Steve’s hands away from his own. He got them down to his knees before succumbing to laughter that stopped him from doing much else, allowing Steve to get the upper hand and get both of their pants off at the same time. Tony paused, sprawled on the bedroom floor, and stared up at sculpted legs and Steve’s hard-on, which wasn’t exactly unimpressive.   
  
This was turning out to be the best sex he’d had in a long time, and he hadn’t actually had it yet. “Wow.”   
  
The blush that stained Steve’s cheeks was worth the indignity of being rendered speechless. Tony grinned up at him, and then decided that the floor wasn't the ideal place to do this from.    
  
"Shirt off."  He nodded to Steve as he picked himself up and stood back to watch as the other man unbuttoned his shirt, waiting patiently as the first layer fell to the floor and the thin T-shirt underneath was removed to reveal the broad expanse of Steve's chest.   
  
"Is it my birthday?" Tony stepped forward to run his fingers along the ridges of well-defined muscle, ghosting over sensitive places teasingly. Just because this was Steve's first time, didn't mean he was going to go easy on him.   
  
To his credit, Steve only gasped and smiled, following Tony's lead until they were both gently exploring each other's bodies. “Has anyone pointed out to you that you’re huge? Not that that’s at  all a bad thing.”   
  
“Umm. Not in quite those words.” A shy smile replaced the fond one. Tony was beginning to think he could get addicted to Steve smiling.   
  
“It’s a good thing,” Tony repeated, wetting his lips. “So I guess I get to be the asshole who breaks the romance to ask if you’ve thought about what you want to do?”   
  
“You’re not... it’s okay, Tony. I thought maybe... you said someone has to stick something somewhere.” Steve chewed on his lip.   
  
“Then can I express a preference for being the one having something stuck in? In this case, anyway, since this is going to get really awkward if we find out that you’re not okay with having foreign objects up your ass. I’d like this to be as stress-free as possible.”   
  
“You don’t mind?” Steve looked honestly surprised.   
  
“There’s not a whole lot I  do mind when it comes to sex. So, anything you’re thinking of is probably fine.”   
  
“Can we keep it as basic as possible this time and save any... surprises, I guess, for next time?”   
  
“If that’s a promise that there’ll be a next time if I try not to surprise you, then yeah, we can.” Tony beamed.   
  
“Then okay. Where do we go from here?”   
  
Tony paused to consider how to approach this. He realised that he was going to have to do a little instructing, because this was more complicated than lying back and thinking of England, but he wasn’t sure exactly how to accomplish it.    
  
Well, Steve had said no surprises. “Okay. What if you lie down on your back for me? We’ll take this real easy and you can stop me if you’re worried. Sound good?”   
  
“Sounds good.” Steve nodded and went to lie down on the bed, obviously a little self-conscious at laying himself out like that. Instead of looking directly at him and risking making him even more uncomfortable, Tony went to his discarded pants and fished out a condom and a one-use packet of lube from the pocket.   
  
“This is probably unnecessary, since I’m pretty sure you don’t catch diseases at all.” He held up the condom. “But it’ll make things easier. Unless you’re religiously opposed or something?”   
  
Steve shook his head. “It’s fine. Whatever you think is best.”   
  
Tony swallowed a lump in his throat, the bitter-sweet taste of trust lingering in the back of his mouth, and nodded. “Then we’ll do it this way so you know how to use one. Never know when you might need to.”   
  
“Now who’s a boy scout?” Steve grinned.   
  
“A sexy boy scout?” Tony paused. “No, don’t answer that.” He wrinkled his nose and walked over, then, after another moment’s thought, climbed over Steve’s hips to straddle them. This would make it much easier.   
  
“Okay, so, this is a lubricant.” Tony held up the foil packet. “It normally comes in bottles, but since I knew you wouldn’t have a bottle in your room, I-”   
  
Tony stopped - a minor miracle - at Steve’s raised hand. “I know how this goes.” He blushed bright red, but looked confident enough. “I looked it up, too.”   
  
“Oh.” Tony blinked. “Umm, wow. Should I find that ridiculously hot? Because I do.”   
  
Steve smiled. Tony was starting to wonder if there was anything he wouldn’t do if Steve smiled at him, and he wasn’t really coming up with anything. He’d worry about that later. “Then do you want to do the honours, or shall I?”   
  
“Can I watch?”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Kinky. I like it. Do you want me to turn around so you can see?”   
  
Steve shook his head. “No, I want to see your face. Not that your butt isn’t nice.”   
  
Tony was too busy melting at the idea that Steve wanted to watch what he was feeling, rather than what he was doing, to make the best of the nice butt comment. “Okay.”   
  
By apparently mutual agreement, they both went silent while Tony coated his fingers and did his best to stretch himself. He’d never really gotten a lot of joy out of the actual act of doing this to himself, but the anticipation of what it was leading to left him breathless and sensitive, heart beating like a frightened rabbit’s as he tried to make this as quick as possible without risking doing himself damage, because he knew Steve would blame himself and then the whole thing would be a complete mess.   
  
“Tony?” Steve interrupted just as Tony was finally getting close to ready.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“I’m glad it’s us doing this. Feels right.”   
  
Tony paused for a moment, and then withdrew his fingers. “Yeah, feels right.” He nodded, and then pointed to the condom packet still resting on Steve’s chest from where he’d put it down earlier. “Your turn. You just roll it on.”   
  
Steve nodded, as though this, too, was something he’d researched, and tore the packet open neatly. After a slightly slippery start, he got the condom rolled down onto his cock and grinned triumphantly once he had it in place.   
  
“Excellent work for a first-timer.” Tony winked, and squeezed the remainder of the lube out of the packet to coat the outside. He revelled in the soft gasp Steve gave at the first hand-on-cock contact, grinning ridiculously as he raised himself up over the other man’s hips and then took his time lowering down again, keeping a grip on Steve’s cock to guide it inside.   
  
The unfamiliar burn made Tony’s breath hitch, but he ignored it and made no move to stop until he had nowhere else to go.   
  
Once he was settled down on Steve’s hips, Tony took a moment to pause and appreciate his position. Underneath him was Captain fucking America, trying desperately to control his breathing and clutching at the sheets, pupils blown and eyes glazed. And Tony, somehow, had managed to be the first person he’d ever had sex with, and now they were doing this for real, and was that the arc reactor whirring or the blood rushing in his ears?    
  
Didn’t matter. Tony grabbed both of Steve’s hands and planted them firmly on his own thighs, and then started to move. He let the solid weight be an anchor for a while, but it wasn’t long before he was practically bouncing on the other man’s cock, frustration and need pooling in his stomach, and he should probably be kissing Steve right now, shouldn’t he?   
  
Already leaning down by the time he’d finished that thought, Tony did away with finesse and gave in to raw instinct, fucking himself as hard as he could onto Steve’s cock just because he’d finally got him to make a little more noise than a gasp and he wasn’t going to give that up so easily. Steve’s broken sobs told him this was going well, which was great, because it was maybe going a little  too well and...   
  
Steve made the most adorable little grunt as he came, and then looked so startled and awed that Tony forgot about himself for a moment and just stared, wide-eyed, at the beautiful man he’d somehow coaxed into sleeping with him. It wasn’t exactly that he didn’t deserve it, but he’d have to build up a lot of good karma to keep things evened out now. Steve was flushed and panting, and yeah, Tony hadn’t come yet and he was quickly losing the use of his new favourite dildo, but who gave a fuck? He sat up again and stroked himself slowly, enjoying watching Steve coming back down, the focus coming back to his eyes, but the lust remaining as well.   
  
To his surprise, Tony found his hand being batted away from his cock and replaced by Steve’s, awkward at first but getting the hang of it enough that Tony’s orgasm took him by surprise - one minute, he’d been coasting, and the next, a little twist of the wrist, just enough pressure in the right spot, and he was watching himself coming all over Steve’s hand. He sighed, satisfied, and held still to let himself come down.   
  
Tony meant to have something witty or charming or even vaguely complimentary to say, but the words didn’t come. All he could do was stare at Steve and marvel at how  good  that had all felt.    
  
“Tony?” Steve broke the silence for him. “Would you... I mean...”   
  
“Oh.” Tony scrambled to climb off him, assuming that he was sitting uncomfortably or something, and headed straight for the bathroom to get a damp cloth for cleanup. When he returned, Steve was looking at him unsurely, clearly contemplating saying something.   
  
“Something on your mind?” Tony asked gently as he cleaned Steve’s fingers one by one, then his stomach, before moving on to his own body and finally, removing the condom and tossing it into the paper basket near the desk with accuracy that surprised him. Maybe he could claim enhanced reflexes post-sex with a superhuman? Steve was silent throughout, but finally opened his mouth to speak when Tony executed a similar move into the laundry chute with the washcloth he’d used.    
  
“I was just wondering if I could persuade you to stay the night. I know you like your privacy, but...”   
  
Tony’s stomach fluttered in a way it normally only did when he was in freefall. “Umm, yeah, but... yeah. If you want me here, I’ll stay.”   
  
Of course he’d stay. Steve was smiling at him again.


End file.
